What, Where and When
by Sonic Jules
Summary: 10nRose........The question is 'What' when the Doctor falls ill and Rose tries to help him. Then the question is 'Where' when Rose ends up hiding. Of course, 'When' it all comes together, well, that would be the end, and I'm not giving that away......
1. Chapter 1 What

**What, Where, & When**

By Sonic Jules

**A/N**: I own nothing Doctor Who, and you should be grateful - I don't think I'd share well with others if I did.

_So many thanks as always to Catharticone, who never ceases to amaze me with her brilliance._

Chapter One: **What**

The Doctor stood over the main console, scratching his head, much to the amusement of Rose. She stood by the TARDIS doors, folding her arms in front of her.

"So, I take it we're not on Sdralinka, after all?" she asked, a little grin forming on her lips.

"What?" he asked, casting a sideways glance at her before returning his eyes to the console.

"We didn't land there?" Rose answered the Doctor's question with her own.

"What - um ... no, 'fraid not," he spoke distractedly, turning buttons and pushing knobs as the frown grew on his face. "For some reason, we haven't left the Vortex. Bit odd ..." His voice trailed off as he continued on with his assessment.

"Odd - what?" Rose asked, then sighed, noting the Doctor's attention was clearly not on her. She removed the jacket she'd donned for their trip, setting it across one of the columns as she walked towards him, her interest piqued. After all, it wasn't very often that the TARDIS didn't materialize somewhere. More likely than not it had been the wrong destination lately, but still, not landing anywhere was a bit ... Different.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at Rose where she stood and frowned. "Have you been playing with the controls?" he asked, his tone and his expression almost, but not quite, accusing.

"What?" Rose asked, a bit stunned. "No - I, no ... I haven't touched anythin'. Why?"

The Doctor's face quickly changed to a look of confusion. "Just wondering, that's all. Maybe the old girl isn't feeling up to a trip abroad at the moment."

"What, is she sick?" Rose asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh no, nothing like that," he said by way of of explanation.

"What is it like, then?" she asked, her curiosity raised.

"What?"

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" she asked, her hands suddenly landing on her hips.

"Who said anything was wrong with her?"

"I thought you did," Rose answered, looking away so he wouldn't see the roll of her eyes that was surely going to come next.

"No, not at all. I merely mentioned that she might not feel up to a trip somewhere," he answered her, his tone a bit condescending.

Rose turned back to face him. "When doesn't the TARDIS feel like goin' somewhere?"

"What?"

Rose stared at the Doctor for a moment. "What, what?"

"Rose, you really aren't making any sense at the moment," he looked at her with curious eyes that moved from her feet all the way up to her brows. "Are you feeling all right?"

"What?!" she asked incredulously.

"Maybe the TARDIS senses something not right with you. Maybe that's why she's not willing to leave the Vortex. I should have a look at you," he said calmly.

"What? There's nothin' wrong with me! It's you who's not makin' any sense here," she answered him as calmly as she could. Since when had this conversation gone from the TARDIS not acting well to her being sick?

"Now Rose, you really should calm down. Getting upset is not good for the blood pressure, you know," the Doctor stated, a slight grin on his face as he turned his attentions from her back to the console.

She was vexed. Was she over reacting? Was she losing it? What had just happened here? "I'm goin' to my room," she told him as calmly as she could.

"All right. Maybe you need a bit of rest. You'll probably feel better," he said, his eyes meeting hers as he smiled thinly.

"What?" Rose stared at him for a moment, then took a step closer to the Doctor. "Maybe you're the one the TARDIS is worried about. How are you feelin', Doctor?" Her tone was a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"That's preposterous! There's nothing wrong with me, Rose Tyler." He stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable to her eyes. "You, on the other hand, look a bit pale," he began, stepping into her personal space. He raised a hand to her forehead, touching her gently with his fingertips. "Your temperature's normal."

Rose stepped back from him, watching his hand fall back down to his side slowly. "Doctor, 'm fine. But I don't think you are," she said, her concern very clear. His fingers on her forehead had felt very cool on her skin, and looking closely at him now, she noticed the flush of his face - just a little more rosy than usual. And his eyes - they seemed rather dull compared to the brightness and fire she was used to seeing in them. "Doctor," she began, taking his hand, "I think somethin's wrong with you."

"What? Don't be absurd. If there was something wrong with me the TARDIS would ..." He paused, turning away from her for a moment to look at the console before turning back and meeting her eyes. "Oh no ..."

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around, a bit confused as he recognized his surroundings. He was in the Infirmary and, if he wasn't mistaken, the lump of warmth beside his left hand was breathing. Raising his head up just a little, he looked down to find someone sitting beside the gurney he was on, their body bent and head resting on an arm beside his hip. He absently ran his fingers through the blonde hair as he tried to remember how he'd gotten here.

Rose groaned slightly before raising her head, her hair now amusingly ruffled. She looked up at him and suddenly the blank expression on her face drew into one of concern.

"Hey - how are you feelin'?" she asked, grabbing his hand into her own, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"What happened? Why am I in the Infirmary?" he asked as his eyes showed his mild confusion.

"I think you're sick, Doctor. And I didn't know what to do to help you, so I brought you here," she said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"That's ridiculous," he answered warily. He stared at her for a moment, then lowered his eyes to their joined hands. "I feel all right," he said quietly, still staring at their hands.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rose looked at him with a face showing her growing concern. He had to be all right. He was the Doctor, and she knew in her heart he was going to be okay.

"Um ... No." Well, there sank her confidence. She shook her head slightly.

"Well," Rose began as she stood, ready to start walking about when she felt the grip of his hand tighten around hers, prompting her to stay put. "We were standin' at the console when you fainted. Just like that," she said, snapping the fingers of her free hand to emphasize her point.

"What? That's just nonsense, Time Lords don't faint," he stated, his tone disbelieving.

"Well, I'm no doctor, Doctor," she grinned slightly at that, "but that's what it seemed like. Had to drag you in here to the Infirmary - that would've been a sight for anyone to have seen, 'm sure. Oh - and even better would've been me tryin' to lift ya up here on this couch. Still not sure how I got that done m'self, but none the worse for wear, yeah?" And she felt right proud of herself, too. She'd not only dragged this man down the corridor to the Infirmary, but had also hefted him up upon the closest gurney and hadn't done any permanent damage to him. That in itself was definitely something to be proud of in her opinion.

He stared at her for a moment, and she felt a little uneasy, waiting for him to speak. But he didn't. "What?" she asked him gently, a little unnerved from his lack of talking.

"What?" he asked distractedly, still staring at her.

"Well," she said, trying to hide her nervousness. "How do you feel?" Something was just 'off' about him, though she couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what.

"I feel fine, I think," he answered, then sat up, still holding her hand. He smiled at her when she smiled at his words, looking relieved when he sat up on his own. "I do have two questions, though," he said, his grin fading ever so slightly.

"What are they?" she asked.

Rose jumped slightly when the Doctor hopped down from the gurney, standing tall in front of her. He held their hands up in front of them both. "Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?"

"What?" she asked, her smile fading. He had to be kidding, right? No way the Doctor didn't know her.

"Don't you 'what' me young lady. Is the TARDIS translator not working properly? I asked you two simple questions. Now I suggest you answer them," he said evenly, his tone a bit harsh.

"You're hurtin' me," she spoke clearly and softly, looking at their joined hands. The Doctor's hold had tightened when he spoke, and just as quickly, he let her go. "Don't you remember me?"

"Obviously not. So why don't you answer my questions."

"Doctor?" Her voice wavered slightly, her uncertainty clear, admitting to herself that this was no game. She couldn't believe it. Could it be true that he really didn't recognize her?

"Tell me." His voice was cold and demanding.

"What?"

"Who - or what - you are. And what you're doing here. What's the plan, eh?"

"I'm Rose. Don't you remember?"

"You are an intruder on my vessel."

"What? No!" Rose said, backing a few steps away from him. "You invited me - I've been travelin' with you more than a year now. We're, we're friends." He was her friend. Surely she could get through to him, she just knew it.

"What?" The Doctor almost laughed. "That's absurd. I would certainly know if I'd been traveling with you all that time. Now tell me the truth, woman, or I will confine you to the brig."

It was obvious he had no recollection of her, whatsoever.

Rose took a deep breath. She'd show him no fear, and maybe he'd recognize that. "There's no brig on this ship, Doctor," she said, raising her chin in defiance. "And I'm no stranger here. Ask her! Ask the TARDIS! She'll tell you the truth." Rose conveniently took another step away from him as she spoke. The Doctor was standing tall and he looked every bit a threat to her at the moment.

"Now you listen here, young lady - if you could get into the TARDIS without my knowledge then you very well could have manipulated her somehow. Don't think I don't know that. And it's obvious you don't know this ship as you think you do, Rose - or whoever you are. Because I do know for a fact that this ship has a brig - and you're very well going into it until I get to the bottom of this."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can; you'd be surprised at what I can do," he told her confidently.

"What? But - Doctor, you're not well. Please listen to me. Please?" It was useless trying to talk to him, of that she was quite sure of now, as she watched him approaching her. So Rose Tyler did the only thing she could think of - the only thing her instincts told her to do as the Doctor ascended on her.

She ran.

Chapter Two: **Where** ... Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2 Where

_**What, Where, & When **_

_By Sonic Jules_

_**  
**_**Chapter Two**

_**Previously in Chapter One - **_"There's no brig on this ship, Doctor," she said, raising her chin in defiance. "And I'm no stranger here. Ask her! Ask the TARDIS! She'll tell you the truth. Please?" Rose had taken another step away from the Doctor. He was standing tall and he looked every bit a threat to her.

"Now you listen here, young lady - if you could get into the TARDIS without my knowledge then you very well could have manipulated her as well. And it's obvious you don't know her as well as you think you do, Rose - or whoever you are. Because I do know for a fact that this ship has a brig - and you're very well going into it until I get to the bottom of this."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can, you'd be surprised at what I can do," he told her confidently. 

"What? But - Doctor, you're not well. Please listen to me. Please?" It was useless trying to talk to him, of that she was quite sure of now, as she watched him approaching her. So Rose Tyler did the only thing she could think of - the only thing her instincts told her to do as the Doctor ascended on her. She ran.

DRWDRWDRWDRW

How Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate could get a head start on the 'mad Doctor', as she was now referring to him in her mind, she couldn't be sure. But she'd run as furiously as her legs had allowed and somehow she'd managed to elude him. But it wouldn't last long.

She realized that the only reason the Doctor hadn't found her yet was that either the TARDIS was on her side or his illness was preventing him from connecting with his ship. Otherwise this little game of hide-and-go-seek would have long been over.

'This can't be happening,' she thought to herself. It was like some kind of bad nightmare after eating too much spicy food. There she was, sitting in the musty closet of some eighteenth century-looking lounge, stuck in place as she tried to figure out what to do about the Doctor. Actually, it was too odd to be a nightmare. No, this was actually more than she thought her imagination could come up with. Way too real, which really, really sucked. And thinking about how badly her current scenario sucked wasn't helping her to form a plan of action. After all, she was Rose Tyler, and she was strong - a fighter, and she had saved planets before! No way one slightly ill Time Lord was going to have her cowering in some closet. She stood, ready to find the Doctor and form a plan on the spur of the moment if need be. Save the day and all that.

"Yoo - Hoo! Where are you?" The Doctor's forcefully cheerful voice rang through to her the instant Rose stuck her head out from the closet, making her instantly cringe and quietly seat herself back in her hiding spot. She closed the closet door carefully behind her, mindful of his supersensitive hearing.

'Bloody hell!' she thought to herself. 'Where wouldn't I like to be right now'. So much for saving the day and all that crap.

"Where are you, Rose?" His voice was clearer now, and she figured he must be in the same room. Double crap.

"I know you're around here somewhere, Rose. Where are you? Come on out - I won't hurt you," he spoke sweetly. And she believed him - really she did. He wouldn't harm her. Not if he were in his right mind - which he obviously wasn't. If he was, he wouldn't be threatening her with getting locked away in some TARDIS prison cell because he would know who she was and she wouldn't be hiding in some damned closet.

"Where's that little Rosey-Posey?"

Rose rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, he'd lost it, all right. If she'd had any doubts ...

"Where is that sweet young girl with the hair of gold?"

He was close. So close she thought he might just be able to hear her heart beating.

"Where are you?" His voice sounded just a bit strained, as if he might just be getting tired of trying to talk her into showing herself.

She was definitely tired of hiding. She'd passed many, many rooms before stopping in here - her need to take a break from running all but necessary, and she was tired herself, her adrenaline up one minute, down the next. Right now it was clicked into the 'on' position. Again.

"Where could you be hiding, Miss Rose?" he asked - his voice so close that Rose actually held her breath for fear he'd hear it.

"Wherever you are, I'm going to find you." By now Rose figured she was probably blue in the face. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. And then only one thought entered her mind - 'screw this'.

The closet door opened forcefully right into the Doctor's shoulder, knocking him off balance as Rose showed herself proudly to him. She looked down at him, watching as he rubbed his shoulder and looked up at her from his newly sprawled position on the floor.

"I'm right here is _where_ I am," she stated as she stood straight and tall, her eyes looking like she dared him to do anything about it.

"Ah, that's good then. Good," he stated as he shook his head absently and stood. "I'm thinking I'd like a spot of tea about now. Care to join me?" the Doctor asked, walking out into the corridor, expecting her to follow. When she didn't he looked back at her, finding her still standing in the room where he'd left her. "Oh, I wish I had a camera right now. That face of yours is absolutely priceless, Rose Tyler!" he all but laughed at her.

Rose shook her head for a moment as if trying to clear her confusion. The Doctor's grin suddenly fell, her actions making him instantly worry about his traveling companion.

"Rose? What's wrong? Have you been hurt? Where have you been?" he asked, taking fast strides only to stop right in front of her.

"I think I've been in the Twilight Zone or somethin'," she answered, looking at him as if he'd grown a third eye. Clearing her mind from it's shock at his suddenly 'normal' behavior, she simply stared at him. "Wait ... you called me Rose Tyler."

"Yes, that's your given name. What else would I call you?"

"A few minutes ago you thought I was some intruder who'd invaded the TARDIS. Now you know who I am?"

The Doctor's face scrunched into a mixture of worry and disbelief. "Of course I know who you are - don't be absurd. It's you I think we should be worrying about," he spoke as he gently cupped her cheek, looking closely in her eyes.

"Doctor - I'm fine. But tell me this - do you remember how you got in this room with me? Where you are now?"

He looked around carefully, slowly taking in his surroundings, his eyes widening slightly as he scanned the area. "Where? Um ... no."

DRWDRWDRWDRW

Rose stood near the Doctor, looking around the laboratory they'd gone to after his reluctant admission of him possibly not being all too well. She'd never seen this room before, but that wasn't a surprise. The surprise was how it looked amazingly like her old science lab from tenth grade when she'd had to take a course in biology.

The Doctor had brought her here and then immediately donned a white lab coat from a hook near the door, followed by the placement of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Any other time she'd be admiring how cute they made him look. But at the moment, all she could think about was what was wrong with him and how long before he'd end up forgetting who she was again.

After taking blood samples from both himself and Rose, the Doctor started a conversation to keep them occupied as they awaited the results. He'd explained that it would take a bit time for the computers to do their tasks and began talking about infinite ways of infecting a Time Lord's physiology and the different effects chemicals and organisms had on him. Rose listened intently, but it was obvious to see her comprehension's of his rambles were few and far between. Soon he broadened the conversation with other things that could affect most anyone, and her interests began to perk up a bit.

"You have to be very open-minded when it comes to mind-altering afflictions. There are many things created in the universes that are made simply to cause harm to those that inhabit them. Take for instance a cute little stuffed animal. You can hardly go anywhere without finding such toys for children and adults in most every culture. But those precious little toys - oh," he shivered dramatically as he sat there, looking up at Rose from a microscope, "especially the ones with eyes ..."

"What about 'em?" Rose asked, suddenly thinking back to the many stuffed animals she still had from her childhood, tucked away nicely in her closet on Earth.

"Sometimes their eyes can see you," he told her quietly as he removed his glasses, sliding them gently into the pocket of his lab coat.

It was now Rose who shivered involuntarily - her mind racing with horrible thoughts of the precious toy lamb that she'd had almost as long as she was able to walk. She stared at the Doctor, waiting for him to continue.

"Think of the mannequins in the stores back at the shops on Earth which suddenly came to life - you remember," he said, watching her eyes for recognition. Rose simply nodded at him, wanting him to continue. "Well, put that on a smaller scale. They could harm you by containing within them the means of drugging you, or hypnotizing you, or something far worse - quite significant dangers if you really think about it."

"Great. I'll never be able to look at 'em right again," Rose said, her tone slightly disgusted.

"And quite right that train of thought, Rose Tyler! Always be suspicious, because you just never know. And speaking of knowledge, did you know that hats are always something you have to be very suspicious of? Oh yes, you should always be very wary of hats - no matter how stylish they are. I mean, many people from all different worlds enjoy wearing a hat now and then - even part of their culture sometimes. But seemingly simple hats can be very dangerous in some instances. Of course there is always the 'hat as a weapon' scenario. That's not a very clever one - I mean really, it's been quite overused for many a century. But there is the clever brainwashing variety of head wear, where the purchaser puts on his or her hat and then suddenly their mind is taken over with subtle thought-altering processes that they don't realize is happening to them. It's a form of hypnotizing a person into doing the bidding of the programmer. Can turn a town into a platoon of soldiers, or simply just provoke people into madness." Rose could tell that he was getting lost in his thoughts, thinking of an infinite number of scenarios, no doubt.

"Well, you haven't been holdin' any stuffed animals, or wearin' any hats lately, so we can mark 'em off the list," she told him, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"That's good. Very good," he answered. "Oh!," his eyes opened widely as he thought of something else, snapping his fingers. "Then there's balloons. Harmless little floaty things, used for parties and celebrations - maybe just sold by a street vendor all too innocently. But one little pop," he said, enunciating the 'p', "and any number of gasses could be released in the air - some very toxic - or again, maybe even one that controls your thought processes and enables a villain to sway your ways of thinking into their way of thinking - and very dangerous too, if you think about all the many species of life forms out there. You'd have to consider things like toxicity and allergens ..."

"Nope, haven't seen you around any balloons either, Doctor," Rose said, her worry growing.

"Maybe that's it!" the Doctor stated excitedly.

"No, I'm pretty sure I haven't seen any balloons floatin' near you lately," Rose told him calmly. She really didn't want him to get him too excited.

The Doctor looked at her with a growing smile. "I'm not talking balloons, per say, but now allergens - they can create all kinds of nasty reactions in the right person! And I just may be that right kind of person," he grinned.

He went over to the keyboard in front of the machines where Rose had seen him place each of their blood samples in and began typing in a few things. "All right, this sequence we'll test for any allergens I could have picked up from the last three planets we've visited. Maybe there was something there that affected my systems and is causing the temporary memory loss you've witnessed."

"I'm jus' worried about ya, that's all."

"Yes. Well," the Doctor grinned slightly and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the 'ding' of the computer sitting on the corner counter. "Oh - I think we may have some results!" he spoke excitedly, walking towards it at the same time.

The Doctor put his glasses back on and leant down in front of the screen, touching it with his right index finger a few times. He stood up slightly, then leaned back in to the screen.

"Where? Where could that've come from? Oh no. No, no, no," he said quietly.

To Be Continued... Chapter Three - "When", coming soon!

DRW please review DRW


	3. Chapter 3 When

**What, Where, & When**

**Chapter Three**

By Sonic Jules

Previously in Chapter Two:

"All right, this sequence we'll test for any allergens I could have picked up from the last three planets we've visited. Maybe there was something there that affected my systems and is causing the temporary memory loss you've witnessed."

"I'm jus' worried about ya, that's all."

"Yes. Well," the Doctor grinned slightly and was about to say something when they were interrupted by the 'ding' of the computer sitting on the corner counter. "Oh - I think we may have some results!" he spoke excitedly, walking towards it at the same time.

The Doctor put his glasses back on and leant down in front of the screen, touching it with his right index finger a few times. He stood up slightly, then leaned back in to the screen.

"Where? Where could that've come from? Oh no. No, no, no," he said quietly.

**Chapter Three**

"Doctor - what is it? What's wrong?"

"My head is literally spinning!" he exclaimed, jumping around Rose as he tapped on the computer screen then quickly typed in words on the keyboard below it. He turned around and froze, grinning madly at Rose in her opinion. "You and your shopping, young lady," he said, shaking an index finger at her back and forth. "I can't believe it slipped my mind so easily - well, yes, I suppose I could believe it, considering it's been about five-hundred years since I went to LaFrangior, and there's been so much going on since I vacationed there - you wouldn't believe the hair I had back then," he spoke a little softer, his left hand absently running along his scalp.

"Doctor?" Rose quietly interrupted. "What does my shoppin' have to do with your old hair style?"

He smiled at her. One of those sweet little condescending smiles that almost had her rolling her eyes, all but for the fact that he looked so damned cute at the moment, so no, the eyes stayed in place, staring into his.

"I'm simply carrying on a conversation, Rose. No need to analyze it. Besides," he rubbed his forehead, "we know what the problem is - so in other words, problem solved!"

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "How so?"

"What?"

"How does my shoppin' have anythin' t'do with you goin' daft all of a sudden? Because really, I don't get it."

"Daft. Daft - you know, that's a very interesting word. It could be used for many a definition of -"

"Doctor! Focus! I need to know what's wrong with you. What happened when I went shoppin' on LaFrangior?"

"Oh yes. You do love to shop, don't you." It wasn't a question, just him stating the fact of it. "Well, you see Rose," he began, sitting down on a stool in front of the counter. "Apparently I forgot that their version of sheep - they're called broggars, by the way - well, the LaFrangiorians use the wool of the broggars - apparently still do to this day. Oh, they make all sorts of lovely garments and people come from far across their galaxy just to purchase the craftsmanship. Remember how you were when you saw all the clothes there?"

Rose blushed slightly. She did indeed remember the Doctor threatening to drag her bodily away from the row of vendors and all their beautiful clothing. She nodded at the Doctor, waiting for him to continue on.

"It's simple, really. I'm obviously having an allergic reaction to the wool."

"But, I don't get it. I mean, how come you're just reactin' to the stuff now? How come you didn't have some sorta reaction when I first got the clothes?"

"Good question! And there are two answers, actually. One is that the LaFrangiorians had all their clothing wrapped in a special kind of plastic derivative that protects the cloth from fading while sitting outside under their two suns. So that would more than likely explain why I didn't have an immediate reaction." The Doctor rubbed his head; an almost inaudible groan escaping his lips. "The second answer is that I'm guessing whatever you've put on for our trip to Sdralinka is quite possibly the cause of this massive migraine that's forming behind my eyes at this very moment."

"But you know who I am now - and I haven't changed clothes," Rose stated, looking him over carefully. "Is there a rash or somethin'?"

"Rose, Time Lords have different reactions to things than you humans do. Right now I have a headache, and since my physiology isn't prone to them, it leads me to believe this is probably a symptom. Memory loss - welln that's obviously another. It's not going to improve I'm afraid as long as you're wearing those clothes."

"So I need to change clothes?" she asked, a bit perplexed. "But I didn't get these clothes from LaFrangior."

"No, but I'm willing to bet they were in the same closet as the clothes you did get from there - am I right?"

Rose was silent for a moment, nodding as she realized he was right. "'M sorry," she spoke quietly, unconsciously backing away from the Doctor.

"Nonsense! You had no idea - I had no idea for that matter. But we will need to dispose of them, and for that, I am sorry," he said with a tone of sympathy. "How about you gather the clothing and take it to the incinerator. While you do that, I'll go reset the coordinates to Sdralinka."

"Deal," she smiled as she answered him.

If he hadn't been looking, the Doctor might have missed the slight frown that crossed her features. It disappeared as quickly as it had taken over her expression. He gave her a comforting grin.

"Don't worry - I'll get you new clothes to replace the ones you'll be losing," he spoke softly.

"What? Oh, no Doctor - I wasn't worried about my clothes - got tons of 'em so it's no big deal. I'm jus' worried about you. Isn't there some kind of antidote or somethin' you can fix up for yourself?"

"Well I could, but it's a long process. And it's only temporary - it's not like a vaccine where the allergy would never cause harm to my bodily functions again. So, I'm afraid the clothes will have to go."

Rose met his gaze with her own. "And once the clothes are gone ... you'll be okay then?"

"Of course. We're solving the problem!" he told her, grinning.

"Okay. Consider it done!" Rose smiled as she left the laboratory.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor stood at the center console of the TARDIS, his hand practically smacking his head as the pain obviously grew. And the TARDIS wasn't cooperating - each and every time he tried putting in the coordinates to Sdralinka, the screen would show his input then go blank. When Rose joined him, he was slamming his fist on the console.

"Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?" Her concern was clear as she realized his pain had at least doubled since she'd seen him last.

When he didn't answer, Rose looked around the room frantically, noticing her jacket laying absently across one of the columns. The jacket she'd purchased on LaFrangior.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter Four - the Final Chapter, coming soon...

OoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4 What, Where, When Conclusion

What, Where, and When

_**Previously In Chapter Three:**_

The Doctor stood at the center console of the TARDIS, his hand practically smacking his head as the pain obviously grew. And the TARDIS wasn't cooperating - each and every time he tried putting in the coordinates to Sdralinka, the screen would show his input then go blank. When Rose joined him, he was slamming his fist on the console.

"Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?" Her concern was clear as she realized his pain had at least doubled since she'd seen him last.

When he didn't answer, Rose looked around the room frantically, noticing her jacket laying absently across one of the columns. The jacket she'd purchased on LaFrangior.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

**Chapter Four**

Rose backed away slightly. Absently, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, pondering what to do next. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly.

"I'm Rose. I take it you don' remember me again?" she asked bravely.

The Doctor stared at her a moment, then grinned slightly.

"Again?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "I take it this has happened before?"

"'Fraid so."

"That's a shame."

"Really? Why's that?" Rose asked, returning the Doctor's infectious grin.

"Ah, well - I think I'd have enjoyed remembering you."

Well this was ... Different. At least he wasn't trying to lock her in some hidden brig on the TARDIS this time around. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

He smiled sweetly as he walked towards her, and although her first instinct was to back away from him after their last memory loss encounter, Rose stood her ground, watching him expectantly. When the Doctor gently took her hand in his, she found herself practically holding her breath.

The Doctor raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Your name is as beautiful as you are, and to forget such treasures is most obviously bordering on criminal."

Rose found herself speechless. Her lips parted slightly as her eyes widened. "You feelin' all right?" she asked, gently taking her hand from his hold.

"I feel fine. Maybe a bit mesmerized by the lady in front of me, though," he smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, um, well," Rose began, backing away from him a few steps until her jacket was within reach. "I tell ya what - how about I go and put this jacket in the wash, and you ... well, you just wait here. I'll uh, I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you!" the Doctor said cheerfully, reaching for the jacket.

"No!" Rose practically yelled at him, instinctively throwing the clothing behind her, well out of his reach.

The Doctor stood there for a moment, perplexed at first by her action as his arm slowly went back down to his side. But quickly his look of confusion turned into a wicked little smile that hinted of mischievousness. "Yes," he said, his voice low and suspiciously seductive. "I can think of a few things more fun to do than laundry."

The Doctor stepped toward Rose, and Rose stepped back. He took another step forward, and she sidestepped towards the left. Of course, the Doctor followed. Rose stepped again to the side, and the Doctor matched her with a chuckle. "Fancy a little dancing?" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows as she blushed.

"There's no music," Rose practically blurted out, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Ah, but who needs music?" The Doctor asked, stepping closer to her once again.

Rose stepped to the left again and found the backs of her legs nudging the Captain's chair. Their little round of 'two-stepping' had landed her halfway around the center console and she hadn't even realized it; she was almost hypnotized by the Doctor's new flirtatiousness.

He leaned in towards her and Rose found herself leaning backwards until she had no choice but to sit down. And damn him - he knew exactly what he was doing - she was sure of it from the simper on his face. He was leaning in closer and closer, but moving slower and slower, and Rose found herself wanting what was to come. Wanting him to kiss her. Wanting to feel him touching her and ... ... ... Shit!

Rose practically slid to the floor as she wriggled away from his almost-embrace. She wasn't quite sure how she'd managed it, but she ended up standing a good two feet away from him when she was done.

"Well well. Aren't you the flexible one," the Doctor winked.

Rose held out her hand in front of her, motioning him not to step any closer. She had to use sign language, because after seeing _that_ look in his eyes and feeling his breath on her cheek, she really just needed a moment to regroup.

"I, you, I - I really need to get that jacket out of here," Rose stuttered breathlessly. She turned quickly and gathered up the jacket and practically ran towards the hallway. Before she darted away towards the incinerator, she turned back and pointed at the Doctor. "You just stay there and, and you wait for me, okay? Jus' wait there."

The Doctor smiled and sat down in the Captain's chair, casually crossing his legs and folding his arms in front of him. "I understand - you'd like to go freshen up." He smiled winningly. "I'll be waiting!"

Rose could do nothing but nod, then she turned around and ran down the hallway. Luckily for her, the incinerator seemed much closer than before. Or maybe she'd run just that fast. Either way, that was the last of the clothing she knew of from LaFrangior, and having switched on the burning machine, she found she could do nothing more than lean against the closest wall and slide down it.

Goodness that was close - and she'd wanted it - wanted that kiss so badly she could practically taste it. But he was under an influence that was beyond his control, and he'd probably regret it after the fact, and if he regretted it and she'd gone and kissed him back and - and what? What else would she have done, and - wow - wasn't it amazing that she was rambling on and on just like him in her head? Rose took a deep cleansing breath and let it out. Slowly.

She'd have to hide. Again. Just until this allergy of the Doctor's wore off. It wouldn't take too long, just like before, but she had to really stay away from him - more than last time, because by God, if he was flirting with her nearly half as much as he had just moments ago, she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist those charms of his. So, yes. Hiding. Now.

Peeking out of the doorway and scanning down the hallway left and right, Rose took off in the opposite direction of the control room and kept running until she'd practically winded herself. When she opened the door closest to where she'd stopped, she found herself back in that ancient looking laboratory. Obviously the TARDIS was hinting for her to hide in there - looking out for her in her own way. Rose smiled. When she locked the door behind her the first thing she saw was a very comfortable looking chair behind a desk in the far corner. She was immediately drawn to it, a feeling of the TARDIS's guidance allowing her steadily growing exhaustion a chance to sneak up on her. Rose slid into the chair and within moments, the adrenaline drained from her body and her eyes closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice crept into her subconscious and a slight grin appeared on her face. His voice had been pretty much a constant in her dreams, and at the moment she couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what was not.

"Rose." The Doctor's hand was now cupping her cheek, and she leaned into it, slowly opening her eyes. She looked at him dreamily for a few seconds before her eyes suddenly widened and she sat up straight in the chair, dislodging the Doctor's hand from its contact.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly, looking at him with wide eyes, now fully awake. "How're you feelin'?" Rose watched him ponder her question as he bent his knees until she and he were eye to eye.

"I'm fine. But I think I should be asking you that. What are you doing back here in the lab?"

"What's my name?"

"Beg your pardon?" the Doctor asked, his brows knit in confusion. "Don't you remember?"

"'Course I do. I just wanna see if _you_ do."

"Ah," he breathed, leaning back on his heels. "Another spell from the allergy?"

Rose nodded.

"You are Rose Marion Tyler of The Powell Estate. What happened?"

"Jacket was in the console room when you went up to set the coordinates for Sdralinka. I didn't think about it till I got up there and you were all ready there."

"So," the Doctor looked around the room a few seconds before returning his gaze to hers, "you ended up having to hide from me?"

"Wasn't all that bad."

"No?"

"Nah. Jus' different. I came in here to give you time to get over the effects of that jacket. I got it into the incinerator, so all this mess should be over now." Rose stared at him for a bit. "Right?"

"Oh yes. I can guarantee it. I've already done the blood work on myself. It's pretty much purged from my system now."

"_What_? Really?"

"Of course. All done."

"_When_ did you do the blood work stuff?"

"I just finished it about ten minutes ago. Why?"

"_Where_'d you do it?"

"Right here. You've been sleeping right soundly, Rose Tyler," he said with a bit of concern on his features. "I just thought you might want to go get in that bed of yours and get some proper rest instead of sitting up in that chair."

"Oh. Actually, that sounds pretty good," she grunted a little as she stood from the chair, using the hand the Doctor held out to her to rise.

As they walked the hallway towards Rose's room, the Doctor couldn't stave the question burning in his mind. "Rose? Was I - did I do anything, oh, say, offensive while I was under the influence of the Broggar's wool?" He completed his question just as they arrived at her bedroom door.

"Oh no Doctor, you were okay. Jus' couldn't remember me again, that's all."

"All right. I just wanted to be sure," he answered as opened the bedroom door for her. "Sweet dreams, Rose," the Doctor said softly just before he kissed her right cheek. "I'll see you when you get up."

Rose just stared at him for a moment, unconsciously licking her lips.

"G'night, Doctor," she finally answered, walking in and slowly closing the door behind her.

"Good night."

Rose leaned against her door as soon as she'd closed it, grinning.

The Doctor leaned against the closed door of Rose's bedroom, grinning.

Tomorrow would be another day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The End.

(I hope you all enjoyed it!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
